Black PL
by Feanlinua
Summary: Jedna noc może zmienić życie wielu osób. Samotny mężczyzna i jego opowieść. Yuffentine. Jest to odświeżona -praktycznie całkowicie zmieniona - wersja fika Black.


„This body is... the punishment that's been given to me... I was unable...... to stop Professor Gast and Hojo... And Lucrecia... I was unable to stop them... All that I was able to do was watch... That is my punishment..."

Kolejna taka noc. Zimna, bezsenna i samotna... Mimo iż Vincent już od dłuższego czasu podróżował z Cloudem oraz jego przyjaciółmi, wciąż nie mógł się przełamać – stronił od przebywania z nimi. Gdy zatrzymywali się, by odpocząć po długiej drodze, po niedługim czasie znikał im z oczu. Tym razem również, od razu po kolacji, bez słowa wymknął się z gospody i rozpoczął poszukiwania jakiegoś ustronnego miejsca, w którym mógłby spędzić noc. Wybór padł na rozłożyste drzewo rosnące na wzgórzu za zajazdem. Vincent bez trudu się na nie wdrapał i usadowił się na jednym z konarów u szczytu. Nie stanowiło to może wymarzonego legowiska, ale smagające jego bladą twarz liście z pewnością były o niebo lepsze niż ciekawskie spojrzenia ludzi, którzy przebywali w gospodzie. Poza tym Vincent nie mógł znieść atmosfery panującej pośród członków drużyny. Siedząc z nimi przy stole czuł, że nie jest na swoim miejscu. Zbyt wiele było uśmiechów, radości, a przede wszystkim pytań skierowanych do niego. Początkowo Tifa starała się zachęcać go do rozmowy, zagadywała Vincenta, ale ten był niewzruszony. Odpowiadał zdawkowo lub udawał, że śpi – miał bowiem w zwyczaju, spędzając czas z innymi ludźmi, siadać gdzieś w kąciku i spuszczać głowę. Nie chciał zwracać niczyjej uwagi, potrzebował jedynie spokoju. A w jego rozumieniu jedynie samotność mogła mu go zagwarantować. Mimo to zgodził się pomóc Cloudowi i jego przyjaciołom. Po 30 latach snu, jeżeli te koszmary można nazwać snem, opuścił rezydencję w Nibelheim i wyruszył razem z nimi. To właśnie dzięki Vincentowi drużynie udało się ujść bez szwanku z niejednej niebezpiecznej walki. Valentine odznaczał się bowiem nie tylko dziwnym zachowaniem, sposobem bycia czy wyglądem. Intrygująca była przede wszystkim jego siła. Nieludzka siła.

Takie uwagi, zachwyt obserwatorów czy też kompanów nie dziwiły Vincenta. Sam był głęboko przeświadczony o tym, iż nie jest już człowiekiem, a potworem, owocem eksperymentów szalonego naukowca. Bo jak inaczej można nazwać istotę, która w każdej chwili może przemienić się w nieobliczalną bestię? Valentine nie mógł przewidzieć, kiedy odezwie się jego alter ego. Nad metamorfozą panował tylko w niewielkim stopniu, przez co obawiał się, iż kiedyś skrzywdzi niewinnych ludzi. Dlaczego opuścił więc swą samotnię?

Vincent uznał, iż tylko w ten sposób, pomagając drużynie Clouda w walce z Sephirothem, jest w stanie zmyć swoje winy, spotkać Hojo i położyć kres złu zapoczątkowanemu przez Jenova Project. Lecz z drugiej strony... Białowłosy fechtmistrz był przecież dzieckiem jego ukochanej, Lucrecii. Czy mógł podnieść rękę na jej syna? Czy nie przysporzyłby sobie tym samym kolejnych wyrzutów sumienia i cierpień? Nie sposób było odpowiedzieć na te pytania, od momentu wyruszenia z Nibelheim Vincent nie był w stanie uwolnić się od wątpliwości. Teraz nie było już jednak odwrotu -przecież nie mógł stać obojętnie w obliczu katastrofy zagrażającej całej planecie.

Podczas podróży Valentine musiał więc walczyć nie tylko z czyhającymi, zdawałoby się, za każdym drzewem czy skałą potworami, ale przede wszystkim z samym sobą. Przy każdej nadarzającej się okazji, podczas postojów, odpoczynku drużyny, niepostrzeżenie odrywał się od towarzyszy i zaszywał gdzieś w lesie czy jaskinii. Wówczas oddawał się rozmyślaniom – starał się odtworzyć w swej pamięci zacierający się już powoli obraz Lucrecii, tak krótkie chwile, które razem spędzili. Czuł się winny tragedii, która spadła na jego ukochaną. Wciąż powtarzał sobie, że mógł wszystkiemu zapobiec, choćby porwać ją i uciec gdzieś daleko. Mawiają, iż czas leczy wszystkie rany, ale Vincent wiedział, że upływające minuty przysparzają mu tylko kolejnych cierpień. Tylko Lucrecia mogła przywrócic mu równowagę, uciszyć jego skołatane serce.

Ta noc nie różniła się od innych. Niebo było utkane gwiazdami, wiał niezbyt silny wiatr, a z pobliskiego lasu dochodziło wilcze wycie. Vincent nawet nie starał się zasnąć. Nie potrzebował wiele snu, a poza tym chciał oszczędzić sobie koszmarów – zbyt wielu doświaczył w rezydencji w Nibelheim. Obserwował księżyc, tak, jak czynił to za dawnych lat, razem z Lucrecią. Trzymał wtedy jej dłoń i od czasu do czasu ukradkiem zerkał na jej twarz. Księżycowa poświata czyniła ją jeszcze piękniejszą, rozświetlała ją. Valentine nie był w stanie oderwać od niej oczu - uważał się za najszczęśliwszego faceta pod słońcem. Dziś, z dawnej radości nie pozostało jednak już nic. Vincent nie mógł pogodzić się z utratą Lucrecii, żył z dnia na dzień. Czas wypełniały mu wyłącznie walka i ciągłe rozpamiętywanie.

Nagle uszu Valentine'a dobiegł szmer. Uznał jednak, iż to pewnie jakieś zwierzę i nic sobie z dźwięku nie robiąc dalej wpatrywał się w srebrną kulę. Jak wielkie musiało być więc jego zdumienie i zakłopotanie, gdy spojrzawszy w bok, zobaczył Yuffie siedzącą na gałęzi.

„Cześć, Vinnie!"

Tak, to była ta sama dziewczyna, która rzuciła mu kiedyś przez ramię, że jest 'strasznym sztywniakiem'. Vincent z trudem ukrywał swoje zdziwienie. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że ktoś zdołał go podejść nie zwracając na siebie uwagi.

„Pomyślałam, że pewnie jestes głodny, więc przyniosłam ci coś" - powiedziała bez skrępowania młoda ninja, wręczając Valentine'owi gorący talerz. Jedzenie wprost nie przechodziło mu przez gardło, ale nie chciał zrobić pannie Kisaragi przykrości.

„A cóż to jest?" - zapytał.

„Aaa, to są.. hmm, Tifa mi mówiła, ale zapomniałam. Jakoś tak na n...." - odpowiedziała Yufiie, drapiąc się przy tym po głowie.

„Dziękuję." - powiedział Vincent, ale nie zdobył się uśmiech.

„Aj, nie ma za co! Jesteś taki blady, jeżeli nie będziesz w ogóle jadł to się rozchorujesz."

„Nie martw się, Yuffie, nic mi nie będzie."

W rzeczywistości Vincent czuł się coraz słabszy – niewiele jadł i spał, ale przede wszystkim nieustannie dręczyły go wyrzuty sumienia i wspomnienia minionego życia. Starał się to skrzętnie ukrywać, ale najwidoczniej nie udało mu się.

„Oj, widziałam, wszystko widziałam! Wczoraj o mało co nie zemdlałeś!"

„Nie przypominam sobie..." - odparł zmieszany Vincent.

„Za to ja doskonale pamiętam, Vincencie Valentine! Dlatego teraz masz wszystko zjeść!" - niemalże wykrzyczała Yuffie. „Aha, no i przypomniałam sobie – to są NA-LEŚ-NI-KI."

Jak można było przeciwstawić się tej żywiołowej osóbce? Valentine nie miał zbyt wiele do powiedzienia, wolał nie narażać się na tarmoszenie policzków lub inne tego typu tortury. A że Yuffie była do tego zdolna wiedział każdy – Vincent widział kiedyś, jak o mało co nie pozbawiła wąsów Caita. Nie pozostało mu więc nic innego, jak tylko zjeść przyniesione przez Yuffie naleśniki.

---------

Czytajcie i opiniujcie :D.


End file.
